Find My Time
by Feeling of Love and Hate
Summary: It was a mistake to be flung back before Kaguya existed. The jutsu was meant for two beings as powerful as her, not for Sasuke and Naruto themselves. It also was a mistake to be dragged into adventures when their trying to return to their time, but trouble also follows them around, even in the past. AU. *Up for Adoption*


**Prologue: Mayhem From the Unknown**

"How can we do this, exactly?" The blonde's voice sounded so confused, his gloved fingers gripping the rocks of the large cavern heavily. "Your lucky to be alive, Sasuke. I thought... I thought _they_ got you too." He was dressed in his outfit of a black jacket, orange pants, ninja sandals and a worn Konoha forehead protector.

"I need to get close to try to send the damn alien and its "protector" into another dimension for the time being, but I need to find them first." The raven answered instead, dressed in a light grey long-sleeved shirt, black pants, a katana sheath tied to his back, ninja sandals and a black cloak to cover it all, "You need to keep the specters busy while I keep low and locate him to try my jutsu and get rid of him. I never tried to send someone else to another dimension without making a stable portal to let people _walk_ in it, let alone _two_ people."

Piercing yellow toad-like eyes stared back at him, " _How?_ This has been going on far too long. Even a couple of months just _running_ I can't stand. Everyone that tries to protect me will get killed. Just like the village I was helping when this shit started, just like the quiet little ninja village that had done nothing wrong, just like every person I passed on the road as I ran... I want this to end _now_."

"We'll end it, Naruto." Sasuke eyes lit up, "Don't you understand that it was hard to find you in the first place though? The nations are up in alliance once more and their driving themselves insane trying to locate you to protect you from this freak and his little warriors." Sasuke uttered, frustration leaking into his tone, "I didn't think that someone else could have the ability to travel _to_ this dimension. Only Kaguya should have had the ability to do it... but even she remains in mystery, the Sage of Six Paths himself didn't know much about her past nor can I understand what documents I find in her dimensions."

"Toneri didn't know much about Kaguya or her clan, but he had at least a little information to give us. I'm glad he did it though." Naruto muttered quietly, obviously caught in memories of the months back where he once fought on the moon, "He worked with me to perfect my chakra flow in my Six-Paths Sage Mode when I found a way to visit him. I even gave him a way to see again. Though I wish he came back with me..." He shook his head, a sigh escaping him. "Though I'm glad he didn't. He wouldn't enjoy the chaos the nations are in, ne?"

Sasuke's violet and red eyes gazed upon the blonde for a moment. Mulling the information over, he pointed out, "Using only Sage Mode then, are we?"

The orange clad shinobi next to him pointed up at the dark sky seen at the far entrance of the cavern, a frown on his face, "If I enter Six-Paths Sage Mode or Tailed Beast Mode, the fire specter is gonna come after me again and ruin our cover. Think of this as our element of surprise, I'm not a glowing meal that he'd want to devour like time and time before."

The Uchiha grimaced, "To think this has been going on for just a couple of months... that thing isn't something we can take lightly."

"That's why I thought you were gone. The water specter kept mocking me on how all of my friends are dead. Then you wander up to my temporary hiding place saying you found me and boom, everything's down to this."

Sasuke frowned, "The better question is where the man came from and why he even wants you in the first place-" He paused, a sudden shift in the atmosphere easily detected. Beside him, Naruto's body tensed with anticipation.

 _" **Here ya stupid beast~! We got a treat for you!** " _Something barked, obviously pleased. Naruto quirked an eyebrow, pressing himself to the large rocks of the cavern. He raised a finger to his lips and Sasuke took the silent communication with greed. He propelled himself to the roof, wedging himself into the stalagmites. _Better not to be seen by the damn specter. None of them are sensory, thankfully._

"So you finally figured out my next spot?!" Naruto snapped, shoving himself out of place once the Uchiha had hidden himself in the shadows. "I'm not gonna let you feast off my chakra anymore, bastard!"

" _ **Your thinking of Red Lotus, sweetie!** " _It chirped, the voice a high soprano. It was a she, but Sasuke refused to acknowledge it as that. _It_ didn't exist no more. It was a shadow of the Elemental Nations past. _" **As I am Storm Dancer. And you, Uzumaki Naruto, will help finish my master's collection. All the chakra Kaguya let spread around like pests... all of this will end in one fruit once more, and our master will lay claim of this land like he once wanted too long ago.** " _

"Can't you see that this is sick?!" Naruto spat, lowering his arms to his sides as he clenched his fists tight, " _All of this is sick!_ You ended thousands of lives... most of them didn't have _control_ of the chakra like shinobi do. Your undoing the peace that should have been here long ago. Months with this mess and I'm sick of it! Why are you trying to drag this out for so long?!"

 _ **"Think of it this way. My master is letting you think you have a chance of winning, that's why he let you roam around chased by Red Lotus and Blue Tooth for awhile. He killed your only ally left in this mess just an hour ago. Your village is dead. Those who care about you are dead. Pluck away each and every source of power to you. Those who have something to protect can't fight back if there's nothing left, isn't that right? You now have nothing. What could possibly give you the thought of fighting back now? Simply surrender and become a final meal that my master needs in order to gain the power, longevity and youth he wants."**_

Cold fury etched itself into Naruto's face, "Your people lie. My Sage Mode has been on for the last couple of hours. The only deaths are to the lightning specter currently fighting some of the allied forces in the south. Konoha still stands proudly and tall, and none of my friends are dead to your allies."

The specter, a shadow of what was once the past, was dressed in a pink kimono with cloth bounding it at her stomach and waist, a neat bow tying it off in the back. She wore heels and a fan rested at her back. Its hair was blonde, the eyes a faded blue, the glow of life long gone, _**"Then maybe this... Sage Mode... is lying to you? Perhaps I can find a way to confirm it to you, all so you end your annoying resistance."**_

"What I sense cannot lie to me." Naruto's voice was firm, "Your lies are annoying." He opened his bandaged right arm, the familiar blue chakra sphere forming on his command. "Now _leave me alone_!" He charged forward right as the specter reached at its back for its large fan. Sasuke took the action as his chance, _Chidori_ crackling along his hand as he jumped from his place to attack.

The specter's eyes went wide, using its strength to whip the fan straight at the blonde. It bared its teeth, a surprisingly pearly white for how long its been dead, _**"What-?!"**_ Naruto flew back from the force, luckily dispersing the _Rasengan_ before he crashed into the rocky wall. It let out a wail as the _Chidori_ pierced through its forehead, its body exploding in a flurry of smoke and ash.

"One down, whoever knows how many to go." Naruto muttered, his face contorted in a grimace, "Though I hadn't expected the bodies to do... that."

"Their specters. Without a physical form to cling to, one injury dealt in the sensitive places can disrupt their physical form. And from whatever total there is, there's two less now." Sasuke corrected.

The blonde looked confused, "Who did you fight before the wind specter?"

"The earth specter. Its shields were hard to penetrate with my lightning. I got a _Chidori Sharp Spear_ into its heart and it went out just like the specter we dealt with minutes before. The wind specter only confirms my suspicions."

Light grew in Naruto's cerulean eyes, "You mean that we have someway to defeat them for good?!"

"Most likely. If we get back to the Allied Forces, we can deal with the catastrophe that is the left over specters. Only time can tell if the enemy has anymore of his unlike the ones we've seen so far."

Naruto started to mutter under his breath, "Well, if there was an earth specter we can assume the guy has five out right now. The five elements if I'm right. Earth, water, wind, lightning and fire."

"So that means there's just water, lightning and fire." Sasuke smirked, "That should be fine."

A disapproving hum echoed in the cavern, both stilling at the unfamiliar sound, " _I don't think that sounds "fine". Your getting to cocky, Chakra Monster... you and your little Seer. I think its time we end this and let my little warriors have a little fun before I truly make my mark on Kaguya's lands. She's not here to guard them like she did before now, is she? " _Sasuke's hand encased itself into lightning, twisting on his heel to shove it into pure rock. He bit back a wince, releasing his jutsu as his _Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan_ glanced around, the _Rinnegan_ following along with fluid motion.

Naruto dropped into a stance, his eyes closing in concentration. "Sasuke! Above us!" His stance fell into a crouch, his body cloaking itself in a brilliant gold. Arms shot out of the gold, punching right into the rock over his head. Sasuke drew the katana from his back, lightning and wind howling as they were forced to work together. With a quick swing, his weapon aimed above where Naruto stood and unleashed a fury of lightning and wind. The combination exploded whatever rubble was crashing down upon the two and sliced at nothing but air.

 _"You foolish little beings think you can take me on with bits and pieces of the fruit that **I** wanted. It won't work. I watched, I waited, Now I know its time to end this... and retrieve what is mine once and for all! Before Kaguya tries to even fight against me... I, Momoshiki, will lay claim to this land and this power she harvest will be **mine**! "_ The alien that Sasuke had aimed for was high in the sky, perched on another _warrior_ of his as he stared down at them like they were tiny ants. The Uchiha's aim was headed right for him, but the warrior with the leader alien must have dodged it with perfected ease. The warrior guarding the leader was trained to do combat. The smaller alien, the leader, was completely pale, much like Kaguya. His hair was a similar color to hers as well as it was kept in a ponytail and parted down the middle in a zig-zag fashion, a faded blue that nearly looked snow white in the moonlight. His head was adorned with a pair of flat, curved horns which resembled bulls horns, unlike Kaguya's, who's had resembled rabbit ears. He dressed in a traditional white kariginu hunting robe, baggy pants, a pair of tengu-geta, and a single black glove on his left hand. He also wore a transparent veil over his head that hid most of his face within the night, except the white colored eyes that looked over the two with sick amusement.

Naruto's golden eyes made contact with Sasuke's mismatched own, after a moment of silence the Uchiha nodded to him. "Hey! You talk a lot of bullshit, can you even _make_ it happen?" The blonde cupped his mouth, increasing his volume as he began to look at the two above them.

The alien perched on its warrior simply frowned at him, _"Very well... Kinshiki, I'll leave you to take care of the work. Don't fail me. I want to see if your worthy to protect me."_

 _" **Yes, Momoshiki-sama."**_ The warrior allowed its leader off its shoulder, falling down to the earth as his back glowed with a red ring. It dug its hand into the ring, a scythe taking form in the matter. Both shinobi bounded back as soon as he was closing in, their stances not to be taken lightly as the cave glowed in gold and red. The warrior wore a pale blue shirt with back cuffs and a high collar, a grey sash wrapped around its waist. It also wore grey pants and black, flat shoes on its feet which were upturned at the toes. The skin tone it had was much similar to its leader, the hair colored the same as well. It also had a full grown beard, and a horn above its left eye. Both eyes were colored in a milky white, very similar to Kaguya once more.

"So all of you possess the _Byakugan_." Naruto concluded, his eyes staring at the red scythe, "And you can make weapons out of... whatever that is."

 _ **"RAH!"**_ It howled, appearing in front of Naruto in a burst of speed. The blonde looked startled, unable to react quickly as the scythe forced him into the nearest cavern wall and launched him away from the battle scene. The warrior followed readily, propelling itself out of the new hole in the caverns. Sasuke cursed underneath his breath, quickly dashing out of the new exit to catch up with both of them.

* * *

Naruto summoned chakra hands to grab the nearest trees, stopping his launch from going farther away from the fight. The blonde cursed as he saw the alien run towards him, too fast for how big it looked. The jinchuuriki swung a chakra arm to meet the scythe's next strike at him, stopping its descent to launch the blonde again. The warrior took one of his hands away from the scythe, digging its right hand into the murky red that stretched from its back. As quick as it went in, a sword swinging down at the blonde's side.

Naruto didn't let it phase him like it did at the beginning, another chakra arm grew and clenched down on the new red weapon. They were at a standstill just for a quick moment, a third chakra arm stretching out of Naruto's back with a _Rasengan_ clearly formed. "Back off!" He barked, the usual blue orb colored a beautiful orange as it attempted to crash into the man. The warrior pulled back with its great speed, releasing his weapons as he dashed into the trees. The _Rasengan_ hit the tree behind the alien warrior and the blonde bit back a curse. _Damn it, why's this guy so fast? Someone for its build usually couldn't be this fast!_

Naruto's chakra hands tossed the weapons at the place he could feel Kinshiki reside, sensing the way it shoved away from its spot once the weapons were heading for it. "Your all speed and no strength!" He spat, his chakra illuminating the field like a candle as he felt the alien begin to run away from the clearing. "If you say your gonna do something, why back off-?!" Naruto sprang away from his spot, a flurry of red arrows raining down where he once stood as he landed in the nearest tree.

 _ **"Do you think I'd take a human's opinion on the matter?! Why don't you accept defeat and end this matter?"**_ Kinshiki sounded annoyed and the blonde bit back a growl. This alien was insanely fast, quick enough to dash back on the scene and trick the blonde. It frustrated the blonde because even if he tried, he may not be able to hit it if it kept on weaving and dodging.

"Giving up isn't in my dictionary, bastard!" Naruto twisted his body, letting two _Rasengan_ form in his hands as a smirk grew at his lips. " _Rasengan Barrage!"_ He shouted, dashing right at the warrior who tried to bound away by using its insane speed. Too bad it couldn't work out for the alien, for a blaze of fire met his escape route.

 _"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"_

The warrior roared, pulling itself away from the searing hot flames to land in the nearby branches. Sasuke landed next to the blonde, staring down the opponent. "How is it so fast that even when injured, it runs away quickly?"

"I don't know," Naruto confessed, his double _Rasengan_ dispersing into the air, "But I don't want to deal with any longer."

"Agreed." Sasuke stared at the blonde, his _Rinnegan_ eye widening for a quick second. The blonde was gone, all that was left was a crispy tree branch that rebounded off the branch it hit and fell to the ground. Kinshiki stayed stationary as it focused on Sasuke, its white eyes suddenly becoming vein-filled. Sasuke smirked, pointing his katana at the man again and released a _Chidori Sharp Spear._

The man dashed to the left branch, reaching back to pull something out of its back until-

"Hey, over here! _Youton: Rasengan!"_ Kinshiki spun, whipping out a sword to meet it head on. It was a bad weapon choice, as the lava burned right through the sword and slammed into the alien's chest. It let out a loud, booming shriek as the heat pierced through its closing and began to melt its chest. It managed to rip itself away after the lava splashed onto its chest, landing on the ground and panting heavily as smoke plumped from the cooked skin and burnt cloth.

Naruto followed its descent, landing in front of the large alien. "You." He pointed at Kinshiki, "Get out and take your leader and your little specter things with you."

 _ **"My master will get what he wishes."**_ It answered instead and suddenly a scorching cry echoed above. Naruto felt a ghost of a hand snag at his chakra, yanking him back from the majestic fire in the shape of a bird that crashed into the clearing.

 _"I guess I must have been foolish to send you to do my work, Kinshiki. Stand back and watch how one should deal with the enemies properly."_

Naruto glanced up at the Uchiha who luckily grabbed him with a _Susanoo_ skeleton hand. Sasuke's lips were curled in disgust as he finally spoke up, "Naruto, he absorbs jutsu and recreates them to serve his use. I... I think I know how he has _ghosts_ fighting in his steed. He absorbed their chakra, he took their wills and recreated them to his own advantage!"

The leader's lips curved into a sadistic smile, _"Oh, I'm surprised someone can understand it so well. Consider my abilities in this manner... I recreate something better, I improved on what I collected to make something that serves my purposes. I've claimed **many** souls from when Kaguya once owned all the power to herself. We merely... collected the weaklings that managed to create themselves among her until she chased us out with improving control of her power. When I came back here again, I took what many of these mortals had and infused them into the wills I've absorbed. I created something old from new... I've improved something that could not be changed."_

"You sound like a fucking freak!" Fury glowed in Naruto's eyes, "All of you people. You only leave chaos and misery wherever you go! _This has to end!"_

Sasuke looked to be concentrated where the alien stood, near his injured comrade. His eyes widened at a chance that presented itself as he closed his eyes. The alien, on the other hand, had its smile grow even crueler, _"If its true that chaos and misery come where we go, then are you pieces of Kaguya's failure? She didn't contain the power like she should have, instead she spread it around and ended up destroying her own rule by her own children."_

Naruto's face was etched with bitterness, "You were **_watching?!"_**

 _"I've told you I've been watching this place for awhile now, haven't I? We searched for what could grant us longevity, what could grant us the youth we want to keep... what could grant us enough power so that no one stood in our way! You are what I need to become all of that and you are what I need to destroy to have no one stand up against me! Two birds with one stone when your power becomes mine..."_

Naruto roared, lifting his hand as a orange chakra shuriken began to form," _Wind Style:_ _Rasenshuriken_ _-!"_

The alien's mouth opened with a deep laugh, raising its gloved hand to show a red _Rinnegan._ _"Yes! Give me that so I can make it something more! I'll destroy you with what you give me!"_

Sasuke snapped his eyes open, "Naruto! Don't!"

The blonde gritted his teeth, the wind chakra dispersing into thin air. The alien frowned before its grin came back once more, " _How about you taste your ally's powers when they tried to fight me just today!?"_ It whipped its hand, a torrent of water releasing itself from the eye and appearing as a demonic water dragon. It howled in the night, shooting itself at the duo.

The Uchiha swerved next to the blonde, purple chakra pumping itself into a new form. A perfect _Susanoo_ took to the skies, its mighty wings beating as it resided in the air. The dragon crashed into the trees, ripping them from their roots and sent them tumbling over one another. "I can't use any attack against it without having the risk of it trying to absorb them." Sasuke quietly uttered to the blonde, "But this can bide us some time. I thought of a way to get rid of those two, which should erase the remaining specters from the nations. I... I need you to lend me your chakra."

"Wouldn't that create that soldier guy you used against me two years ago?"

"No," Sasuke was staring directly at the alien, who looked marveled by the _Susanoo_ , "That was my Complete Body enhanced with the Tailed Beasts chakra. Your not focusing your chakra to enhance its form. Your focusing your chakra on my chakra systems. I need enough chakra to send them where I think I can send them."

"And where would that be?"

The Uchiha smirked, "If it works I'll tell you. Now Naruto, work with me!" Naruto clapped his hands at the comment, his eyes furrowing close as the golden chakra oozed around the cover of the _Susanoo,_ beginning to channel chakra towards the _Sharingan_ user.

 _"A marvel... too bad that I won't be able to explore it as much as I want too. Time to claim what's mine!"_ Momoshiki barked, hopping into the air. It glided through the skies, raising its gloved hand to the sky. It whipped its hand at the _Susanoo_ , a bolt of lightning raining down from the sky and hitting the flying _Tempestuous God of Valor_ right at its "container" for its creator. The mighty soldier wavered for the moment as Sasuke shuttered, closing his eyes shut as he began to focus. _"That didn't phase you? How about you take all of your "jutsu" that I've stolen from others who fought against me?!"_

A loud piercing roar echoed from above as fire hailed from the sky, boiling water spat ahead and shards of earth crashed right in the pentagonal protection of the _Susanoo._ Sasuke clenched his jaw shut, refusing to cry out as cracks began to bubble to the surface from the scratches of earth, from the sweltering heat of the fire and the sting of the boiling water. "Naruto, I'm gonna do it. Be careful with your chakra now."

"Got it!" Naruto opened his eyes, staring down his best friend for a moment. The _Susanoo_ took action against the alien unleashing jutsu at it, raising its fist and smashing it right onto the alien. It looked startled by the motion, crashing down to the ground. The warrior that was slowly regaining its bearings let out a startled cry, reaching for its leader.

Sasuke stared down the fallen two, his _Rinnegan_ and _Eternal Mangekyo_ _Sharingan_ blazing at their targets. He took a deep breath as he uttered, _"Leave."_ A ripple of winds ushered around the area, whipping up the fallen trees as it began to swirl together towards the aliens. The fire that caked the outskirts bent at the forced will, pulling themselves in the winds with the fallen pools of water. The earth shot the chunks that had rained down upon the ground into the mindless storm and the lightning that had been shot down upon the mighty _Susanoo_ before had stilled, the skies containing their roars of thunder for something _more_.

Momoshiki looked up at the Uchiha for a couple of moments, his head hidden by his veil until the winds blew it to the side to show a smile bloomed on its face, _"Trying to get rid of me? I won't leave... you on the other hand, you'll be leaving." _ It raised its hand, the red _Rinnegan_ bearing at the _Susanoo._ A... mirror began to form, created out of what looked to be thin ice, as it showed the reflection of the purple _Tempestuous God of Valor._ Sasuke's eyes grew wide as the howling winds, instead of heading to their selected target, twirled back towards him.

Naruto looked horrified at the turn of events, turning to Sasuke, "Sasuke, pilot the _Susanoo_ out of here, quick-"

"I can't, usuratonkachi, I don't even know-"

Searing hot pain shot up their spines as the tornado swooped them up into its grasp, whipping them around in a chaos of twirls. Sasuke clenched his teeth, forcing back a scream as Naruto quickly fell to his knees. "Holy shit, this chakra-" The fire was beating at the purple chakra, howling as it wanted to be let free to do as it pleased from the prison of the uncontrollable winds.

"This is our chakra. It used it against us!" Sasuke snapped, the purple soldier whipping around helplessly in the storm as it tried to fight back from the fire. Water crashed right into the avatar, putting the fire out as it was forcing the _Susanoo_ down more and more through the screaming winds. The earth chunks beat upon the weary soldier, tearing away the armor it held as the Uchiha could hold it no longer.

Naruto's eyes blew wide seeing the protection of the purple soldier began to deteriorate, "Sasuke!" He shouted, looking to his best friend to see he looked completely exhausted, his eyes barely open and sweat dripping down his face as he panted for fresh air outside of the storm. A change from just a few moments earlier, where he looked strong enough to try to take on the two aliens with his new jutsu. "Where is this thing going that its exhausting you so much!?"

Sasuke looked out of it, staring ahead as the winds swept what was left of the mighty avatar. "..."

"Answer me Sasuke, where the hell is this thing going?!"

"It's... it's not here. Not _here._ " Sasuke looked like he was trying to come up with _something_ to explain it through his exhaustion. "The past, I think. Not when Kaguya was around..."

The winds were screaming as something roared from above, Naruto's eyes going wide at the sight above him. The lightning that was tame for so long was unleashed, slamming into the little piece of _Susanoo._ Sasuke finally managed to say something in the growing cold that dragged Naruto into blackness, "...But instead where nothing existed."

* * *

 _Fwoosh!_

 _Splash!_

Naruto's eyes flew open, a choked cry drowning in the water he became submerged in. He spluttered at the sight of... blue, surrounding him from just about everywhere. He looked up, relief shining in his face as there was the surface. It wasn't even far off, luckily. He swam up, gasping for the precious air that his lungs had released earlier than intended. He took a quick look at the sky, grimacing at the sight of it pitch black, well, except for the moon and stars that were so far away. Why was he in water, exactly...?

His memories came in a rush, making him clench his jaw shut. "Ugh, the thing Sasuke created sent us to someplace- Sasuke!" He shouted, dunking himself back into the cold sea. He gazed around as much as he could, catching sight of the black cloak fluttering in the ocean currents. He snagged it with his fist, swimming back up to the surface once more. After he reached the surface, he used both hands to turn the cloak wearing Uchiha around so his head faced the air instead of remaining in the sea. "Come on you, breathe!"

A clone appeared on the other side of his best friend, taking hold of the raven as gave a tight squeeze around his stomach. Sasuke let out a shout, water escaping his lips in hacks and coughs. His eyes snapped open to show violet purple and empty onyx, " _FUCK!"_ The Uchiha shoved away from the clone to gracelessly fall back into the water. Within seconds though, he swam back up to the surface and coughed up more of the sea water that escaped into his lungs. "That's- that's _not_ how you do CPR you idiot." He snapped at the blonde, who's clone dispersed once its job was done.

"Well there was no land to let me lay you down. That was the second best way of doing it."

Sasuke looked away, his _Rinnegan_ showing no tomes remaining. "So, we're in the past before Kaguya..."

"It's all sea." Naruto deadpanned, splashing his arms along the surface of the water. Sasuke glared at the Uzumaki.

"I can easily tell that, usuratonkachi," Sasuke kicked a little bit more at the water surrounding them, "And keeping up at the surface is a pain with one arm."

Naruto clicked his tongue, "Teme, should I summon the clone back?"

The Uchiha looked thoughtful, "How about we create _something_ so if we tire out we won't drown?"

"Well don't look at me. You make the illusions, I turn them reality. Have at it you!" He waved his hand, making motion to nothing but ocean.

Sasuke grimaced, closing his eyes for a quick moment, "Okay, go."

Naruto grinned, closing his own eyes as his Six-Paths Sage Mode kicked in. He created two chakra arms, one to make contact with Sasuke while the other touched the sea. The golden chakra fluctuated for a quick moment, its colors darkening into a goldenrod before brightening back up. "Ooh! So we're having a small boat, cool." The water touched by the other chakra arm shook, waves spreading around and about as a row-boat took form from nowhere. The chakra arm, which was connected to the boat that had appeared, disconnected as it stood still in the massive sea. "Ah, ya gotta love creativity."

Sasuke looked thoughtful at the boat, "Something to keep us hidden, if anything out there is gonna come after us."

Naruto swam up to the wooden ship, kicking off from the sea to stand in the air, "Well its pretty small, but it can at least hold both of us for however long we're out here. We could always add more to the ship if we're stuck out here for longer than intended." The chakra arm that had contact with Sasuke wrapped around him, dragging up up and depositing him straight onto the wooden boards.

The Uchiha landed on his feet, a frown on his face, "We shouldn't be here too long. Until I get enough chakra to use my _Rinnegan_ again and send us back, we're stuck temporarily."

Naruto landed swiftly next to his best friend, his chakra cloak dispersing to show him completely dry. Sasuke's onyx eye twitched at the sight and the blonde howled with laughter, "I can't help if I have three tailed beasts that basically use fire for their power heat me up pretty fast. Here, I don't want to see you silently bitch at me." Naruto's hand lit up with golden chakra and with a quick touch, red chakra formed around Sasuke for a moment before dispersing.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, completely dry as he sat down in one of the slots. "Now, we wait." He leaned back, looking serene at the situation.

"I call first watch!" Naruto raised his hand, looking giddy. "You need rest. Wouldn't sleep help you get your chakra back faster?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, a sigh escaping his nose, "Just, don't do anything stupid. Good night, Naruto."

"Night, Sasuke."

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading my first story here. It means a lot to me that you'd click on this story and give it a shot. I hope you guys enjoyed it well. This will be an author's note, with notes from different parts of the chapter that you might find a bit weird.**

 **1\. The five specters used in the prologue actually don't play a role in Naruto canon, instead they play a major role in the Online Naruto game, I also play it myself most of the time and enjoy it. I wonder if some of you guys play it too.**

 **2\. The main villains in the Naruto part of the series are Momoshiki and Kinshiki, which have come _way_ earlier than intended. In my version of the story, they came onto the same earth as Kaguya landed on it. They stayed hidden, collecting souls while searching for the "God Tree" of the land. When Kaguya feasted off the fruit and initiated Infinite Tsukuyomi, she chased them out of the dimension. They still lurked around though, waiting for the perfect chance to strike. They didn't choose the time where Kaguya was sealed first however, since they knew they'd have to fight her children which proved they were stronger (or stronger than) as Kaguya herself. Naruto and Sasuke had help sealing Kaguya the second time in the forms of Obito, Kakashi and Sakura. They waited for the perfect chance and entered the dimension and began to round up pieces of Kaguya's chakra (the tailed beasts) to perform their own plan, which is similar to their plan in the Boruto: Naruto the Movie. I also refer to Momoshiki and Kinshiki as "it/its/aliens" in the chapter due to the fact that Naruto and Sasuke refuse to call them by their presented names.**

 **3\. I made it so that Sasuke and Naruto both have to use their chakras to create something in this story. The reason for it is because I want both of them to have something _unique_ to them. Sasuke has Yin, which creates the illusion and Naruto has the Yang, which can make it reality. There is more to this that I might go into later on but for now, that's all that's shown in the prologue.**

 **4\. I suck a fighting scenes, so sorry about that.**

 **5\. The ninjutsu/topics in Naruto are in italics, I chose to represent them this way cause it felt wrong I suppose not to show that their fighting techniques or unique to one person. I will do the same with some of the One Piece techniques as the story progresses.**

 **6\. As you can tell in the chapter, the only thing I've announced so far is that this story takes place post The Last: Naruto the Movie. In my version, Naruto found a way to connect the moon back to the earth once more and visited Toneri on occasions before Momoshiki and Kinshiki arrived and began to cause mayhem. With the One Piece part of the story, you'll have to wait and see where it begins.**

 **Once again, thank you for reading my first story on this website. I hope you all have a wonderful day, see you next time!**


End file.
